yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Kristhockey '12
Hockey games comes to Kristian! He would love the pucks as they make it into your goal! Update servers were shut down on May 14, 2013; unnecessary servers (servers that were left unused in the game files) were shut down on December 3, 2013. Latest updates May 14, 2013 This is the last update for all time. * Deleted the NHL Superstars teams from all versions. Unused graphics center In the Create Player menu, you can choose the player's head, body and anything else. Among the thumbnails of the things, there is an early Graphix. It is different, the template is the same, but uses different colours. Also there are lines on it which was removed in the current one. Note that it is possible to get it in-game, by activating Kristhockey12-AllowExtraThings, but it is called FILE ID001, a debug name. The current Graphix can also be used; it is called Graphix, like the texture's name. center A texture that goes unused because the players don't have graphics for their name and number, they are generated during gameplay. The person referenced is not a player and is not even a Falseousian character. Unused text Hi! This is Thevmedia! Please don't spam on this page We hate you. None would love you. By the way, we can take you on revenge. /Lanker A developer message. Okay well more go for me Again a developer message. PUSH START! Early "PRESS START!" message. Copy a new player by holding A, press B and release A. It you did it correctly, you would now get a copy of that player. You can mess around with it, too! You cannot copy a player in the final game, therefore this one is unused. Kristian's Hockey 2012 Early name for this game. Hi! This is Lanker! More get far and you love me Well I just test myself By the way, sorry for my bad english. I'm messing around with english That's from me. /Lanker Lanker's test message. Game over! he would take it all down. game over The first message ever written inside the game files. It was written on July 20, 2012. All others were written from July 31, 2012 on. Erasing save data... Please wait... Loading new game data... Found among the start text when you start the game. The game never automatically removes the save file at all in the final game. Notice that the two first are used, when you delete the data from Options. The third is unused. VABAM NEWS 2002-04-08 VABAM NEWS 2003-11-08 VABAM NEWS 2003-11-26 A lot of Vabam News text intended for this video. jfjdlskfjri poewirpoewird Test goes here IM A MESSAGE I AM A MESSAGE SHALL I USE MORE LINES? Filler text. Get a seizure and it's jaskfdjksldgjowejroiwejhriowejrmkdslvf jnowuehrewiuhtrjkdvbiewhtuewohrewionrkjdsngiuewht ijdvopkvoreotjnv over!!!! To test how you get a seizure, they made this line. At the same time, they watched something that would "do the job" for them. Only the test robot, RobotLikeMeDoAnything got a seizure. Kategori:Yurkish video games